The Quidditch Couple Year 5
by xCTMx
Summary: It's hard for Oliver Wood to concentrate on anything else when he's around Mai Finley. She doesn't share those feelings, though. Is Oliver gonna be able to function? Probably not. First in the series (the next two are longer and in my opinion better) Oliver wood x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people and welcome to my new story  
** **So, a few things you should know  
** **This story is spread over three years so one book per year  
** **And yes this is the first one don't worry  
** **Also the chapters might be extremely short but oh well  
** **And I've already written this entire thing so don't worry about me not finishing like my other stories (woops sorry)  
** **There'll be a new chapter every Saturday  
** **And lastly, obviously I only own the plot and my oc's  
** **Alright Imma shut up now**

'Potter, Harry!' Professor McGonagall's voice boomed through the Great Hall. In a matter of seconds, everyone went silent, and then started murmuring.

'Harry Potter, the _real_ Harry Potter?'

'Which house d'you reckon he'll be in?'

'I heard he defeated Voldemort as a baby by punching him on the nose so hard You-Know-Who died.'

'I heard someone sold him out to You-Know-Who.'

'I heard he's been living with _muggles_ ever since.'

Everyone looked up to the little eleven year old sitting on that old crappy stool. Well, almost everyone. Oliver Wood was looking towards the Ravenclaw table. Especially at a certain sandy-haired witch. Oliver had known Mai Finley for five years now. It seemed like it was just yesterday they were both scared little first-years on the train to Hogwarts. Oliver had liked her for a while now, but this was the first time he just couldn't keep his eyes away from her. She looked gorgeous. To Oliver, Finley had always looked beautiful, but now, seriously, drop dead gorgeous. He had spotted her on Platform 9 ¾, and he almost stumbled over his trolleys.

'Oi, Oliver, we got Harry Potter! _The_ Harry Potter!' Oliver was snapped out of his staring by Thomas, one of his best friends. The way Thomas said Harry Potter's last name, it sounded more like Pottah. Oliver smiled at the thought and looked down the Gryffindor table. Thomas was right, the little messy-haired eleven-year-old sat down next to Percy Weasley. That git had become Prefect, and he wouldn't shut up about it. Oliver didn't sit close by Percy, but he had heard him talking to a few second-years.

'His father was an amazing Quidditch player, d'you think he'd be any good?' Oliver stated, more to himself than to his friends.

Jess rolled her eyes, 'D'you think of anything else besides Quidditch?'

'What's the problem with Quidditch?' Oliver asked offended. His friends laughed. It had always been like this; his friends just didn't understand Oliver's obsession with the sport. Ever since Oliver had first riding a broom when he was around five, he had been hooked.

A few names later, Ronald Weasley was also sorted into Gryffindor. 'Another Weasley, more Quidditch material?' Thomas joked.

'Let's hope so, maybe he's as bad as Percy,' Oliver sighed. Charlie Weasley may have been the best Seeker Gryffindor had seen in a long time, and the Weasley twins were amazing Beaters, but Percy Weasley couldn't even so much as mount his broom. Oliver should know, he'd had flying classes with the guy.

'Oh, almighty Quidditch God,' Jess had closed her eyes and folded her hands, 'will you please gift the young Ronald Weasley with an amazing Quidditch talent?'

Thomas had joined in, 'It would make our Quidditch-obsessed-friend oh, so happy.' The two of them snickered.

Oliver looked longingly over at the Ravenclaw table. Not only because two of his other friends were sitting there, two friends who weren't this crazy, but also because Jackson was sitting there. He longed to sit next to her, holding her hand and listening to her talk about her Summer. _Snap out of it, Wood. It's never gonna happen anyway,_ Oliver told himself. He quickly turned back to his friends, but he wasn't fast enough. Thomas had seen him look.

'Oh, I get it. Little Ollie is too smitten to laugh at our hilarious jokes,' Thomas puffed, and Jess acted fake surprised.

'I'm not smitten, Tommy, I was just waving hi to—'

'That Seeker girl?' Jess interrupted.

'Ralph and Liza.' It was a lie, all three of the Gryffindor fifth-years knew it. But, lucky for Oliver, his friends let it go.

The rest of dinner Oliver, Thomas and Jess talked each other's ears off. They talked about their Summers, Quidditch, upcoming lessons, Quidditch, Jess gossiped about the other girls from their year and some more Quidditch. The Quidditch mostly came from Oliver.

Later that evening, the three Gryffindors met up with their Ravenclaw friends, Ralph and Liza. 'Elizabeth Tanner, what is this I hear about you not being a Prefect? Even Ralph is one!' Thomas exclaimed when they saw the Ravenclaws.

'No, of course that doesn't hurt, no need to apologize,' Ralph muttered staring at the wall in front of him, but Thomas didn't listen. Oliver snickered, and so did Jess.

Liza clicked her tongue, 'Don't know what to tell ya, I guess Oliver's crush took the spot.'

Oliver sighed hard enough for everyone to hear, 'She's not my crush, okay?'

'So, you weren't totally checking her out just now during dinner?' Jess crossed her arms.

'And you didn't trip over your trolley when you saw her on Platform 9 ¾?' Thomas smiled evilly. Oliver looked at him with a surprised look. 'Yeah, I saw that.'

'Wait,' Liza snickered, 'that actually happened? You tripped over your trolley?'

Oliver felt like a fool. Of course, Thomas had seen that, that guy saw all the embarrassing things Oliver had ever done in his life. From tripping over at the last second before entering Platform 9 ¾ his first year to this. 'Ya know, it's getting late,' Oliver lamely changed the subject, which told his friends exactly what they'd been thinking. They burst out in hysterical laughter. Oliver wasn't one to go red in the face, but his ears burned deep red. 'I hate you all, and I'm leaving.'

Just as Oliver turned the corner, he bumped into no other than Mai Finley. 'H-hey Finley,' Oliver stammered. He noticed his friends getting quiet.

'Oh, hey Wood,' Finley greeted him with a far-off look on her face, like she was thinking hard. It took Oliver a minute to stop looking so deeply into her eyes. 'Have you seen Williams?' Of course, Oliver had seen Ralph Williams, he was right behind him.

'Yeah, he's right there.' Oliver pointed behind him, in the direction of his friends.

Finley looked over his shoulder, 'Oh, wow, thanks anyway.' She walked right passed a baffled Oliver.

Oliver slumbered against the wall, looking at the ground. He then heard Thomas and Jess snicker. He put up his middle finger and turned around, walking away.

'Wait, Ollie!' Thomas screamed, obviously trying to embarrass Oliver in front of Finley.

 _What an arse,_ Oliver thought, but he stood still, waiting for his fellow Gryffindors to catch up to him.

They walked a couple of meters before Thomas and Jess burst into fits of laughter again.  
'Come on, let me have it,' Oliver sighed.

'"H-hey Finley."' Thomas imitated. Oliver hoped he hadn't sounded like Thomas.

'You tripped…over your….' Jess just couldn't get it out.

'Trolley, yeah, I know. By the way, I didn't actually trip, I just almost tripped.'

Thomas slapped Oliver on the back, 'Whatever you say, mate.'

 **Follow and comment plss!  
Reminder: you're gorgous and I love you  
*sprinkling good vibes over the whole world*  
** **Kay ye bye  
-CTM-**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, McGonagall brought us our timetables. 'Fuck, double History of Magic,' Thomas cursed, just out of McGonagall's earshot.

'At least, we can sleep for an hour and a half more,' Jess sighed.

Oliver didn't really notice their annoying schedule for Mondays, all he could see was the number of classes they had with Ravenclaw. Double History of Magic on Monday, Charms on Thursday and double Potions on Friday. It seemed like a Christmas present. Sure, they also had a lot of classes with the other houses and only Gryffindor, but most years, you only had a couple classes with the other houses. Not five.

Oliver ate his breakfast, happier than ever. He would be spending a good hour and a half with Finley. Or, at least, in the same room as Finley. He simply couldn't wait.

Oliver and his friends, including Ralph and Liza, since they were Ravenclaws too, went to History of Magic. Oliver thought History of Magic was by far the most boring of all the classes, which was saying quite a lot. It was taught by an actual ghost. Story was, Professor Binns just woke up one day as a ghost, and never noticed it. He taught on like he always did. Oliver thought it wasn't a coincidence the most boring subject ever was taught by a ghost.

Now, he had something fun to do during class, watch Finley. Sure, it might sound a little creepy, but she wouldn't find out anyway, so Oliver didn't think it a problem.

Oliver sat at the back with Thomas and Ralph, and Jess and Liza sat in front of them. Finley sat a couple feet in front of Oliver, at the other side of the classroom, with that other Ravenclaw girl she was always with. Oliver never bothered to learn her name. She wasn't even half as pretty as Finley.

Professor Binns greeted all of them, took the names, and then started talking about history. He kept writing things on the blackboard, so he couldn't see all of us doing other stuff. The class could rely on Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley for writing all that crap down. Oliver felt kind of bad for the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, they didn't have a Percy Weasley for this class.

Finley's sandy-coloured haired fell straight down her shoulders. She was talking and giggling with that girl. Oliver thought she looked adorable.

'Hey, Ralph,' Oliver began, and Ralph grunted to show that he was listening, even though his head lay on his table and he had his eyes closed, 'why was Finley looking for you yesterday?' The question had been bugging Oliver ever since it had happened.

Ralph opened one eye, raised his eyebrow and answered, 'Just Prefect stuff, don't worry, she's all yours.'

'Shut up,' Oliver muttered. He went back to shamelessly watching Finley.

After about ten minutes since the class started, Thomas' head fell on Oliver's shoulder, he was vast asleep. 'Should we wake him?' Ralph asked smiling.

'Nah, let the boy sleep. He deserves it.'

Another ten minutes later, Thomas began to snore. Oliver looked at Ralph, who shared his bewildered but amused look.

Thomas snored loudly, and it caught Professor Binns attention, 'What's that, Mr. Walker?'

'How does he know it's Thomas?' Oliver mouthed to Ralph.

'Maybe the deceased can communicate with the sleeping.' Ralph whispered back.

Thomas snored again, 'Yes, very good, Mr. Walker. Five points to Gryffindor.'

Oliver covered his mouth with his hand so Professor Binns couldn't see him laughing. He looked at Ralph, who did the same. Then, Oliver turned his attention back to Finley. She was laughing too, but also still looking at Thomas. Oliver quickly looked away, so Finley wouldn't notice him looking her way. _Maybe I should start wearing black sunglasses, that'll help,_ Oliver thought. Finley looked back at her friend again, and Oliver was free to stare. He now had the image of her adorable smile in his head. Whenever he'd close his eyes, he saw that broad, happy laugh underneath those piercing brown eyes. _I really need to get myself together._

 **This chapter sucks  
Like seriously stalker alert  
But I wrote this months ago and dont feel like changing it  
So yeah  
Bye**

 **-CTM-**


	3. Chapter 3

And so, it went on, Oliver stared at Finley during all the classes they shared, and he thought she had no idea. That belief was crushed on Friday.

On Friday, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had double Potions after lunch. Walking to the dungeons, Finley suddenly walked up to Oliver.

'Hey, Wood, seems like the professors don't mind the staring, but Snape will most certainly take points from you.' She said it so calmly and casually, they could've been talking about lunch.

Oliver was perplexed. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Finley, 'What?'

'Just trying to save you from the embarrassment,' Finley walked on, she hadn't even looked at Oliver. Oliver looked after her. Her hair swept from side to side.

Oliver felt someone bump into him. 'What ya standing still for?'

'Nothing, Tommy, let's go to damn Potions.'

'Lose some house points for no apparent reason, I'm excited.'

 **-CTM-**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is almost copied out of the book**

 **So yeah**

'Wood – I've found you a Seeker.'

Oliver's expression changed from puzzlement to delight _. A-a Seeker? I knew Potter would be an amazing Quidditch player._ 'Are you serious, Professor?'

'Absolutely,' Professor McGonagall said crisply. 'The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it before. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?'

Potter nodded silently.

'He caught this thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive,' Professor McGonagall told Oliver. 'Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it.'

Oliver felt as though all his dreams had come out. 'Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?' he asked excitedly.

'Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team,' McGonagall explained.

'He's just the build for a Seeker too,' Oliver said, now walking around Harry and staring at him. He hadn't stared at someone this intensely since this morning during Herbology. At Finley, of course. Oliver had figured out which classes it was okay to stare, like Herbology. He was glad Finley had given him that warning last Friday, Snape already took ten points from Gryffindor because Oliver laughed at a joke Thomas told him. That guy's a maniac. 'Light – speedy – we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say.'

'I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match against Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…'

Oliver remembered that match all too well. That was his first year as Captain, and he wanted to show everyone that he was rightly chosen. Sadly, his Seeker got an injury right before the last match, and someone else had to play. The back then seventh-year was absolutely horrible, but they had no one else. So, no matter how many goals Oliver stopped, and his Chasers scored, they didn't win. Slytherin got the Snitch after at least an hour, which made Oliver feel a little better. The score had been 80 – 190.

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Potter. 'I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you.' Then she suddenly smiled. Oliver hadn't seen Professor McGonagall smile much in his five years as a student. 'Your father would have been proud,' she said. 'He was an excellent Quidditch player himself.'

 **-CTM-**


	5. Chapter 5

'Where the hell did McGonagall take you?' Liza asked when Oliver got back to Charms. Oliver couldn't help but notice Finley sit next to Liza, so behind him. Sure, Finley was not giving them any attention, but the thought of her sitting behind him just made his body warm up.

'Can't tell.' Oliver was smiling so much his face hurt.

'Don't worry, we won't tell if you got freaky with McGonagall,' Jess joked, and Thomas slapped him on the back. 'Never thought you were the first one to hit that.'

Oliver still couldn't stop smiling, but his friends were annoying him. _That's what best friends are for, I guess._ 'You two are just hilarious.' Oliver said that last word a little too loud.

'Well, thank you for thinking my lesson is hilarious, Mr. Wood, but I'm gonna have to take five points from Gryffindor,' Professor Flitwick called from the front. Oliver heard a light chuckle from someone behind him. Since he'd spent most of the last few years with Liza, he could make a good assumption that is wasn't her. Only one person else….

Oliver thought it would be over with a simple "Sorry, Professor" but Thomas didn't take it so easy, 'Oh, come on, Professor, that's reversed favouritism!'

'Would you like to make that ten points, Mr. Walker?'

Thomas slumped back in his chair.

Liza patted his shoulder, 'Reversed favouritism, I'm a fan.'

'Shut up, Elizabeth.'

'You shut up, Thomas.'

'You guys are adorable,' Jess said with a longing look on her face and her head resting on her hand. Liza and Thomas both shot her a death-stare. Jess loved joking about the two of them. Especially since Thomas had complemented Liza's perfume last year.

 **-CTM-**


	6. Chapter 6

With the first Quidditch match so close, Oliver had little time for staring at Finley. He also had little time for homework, but that wasn't important. Instead of watching Finley during class, he was now drabbling Quidditch scenarios in his notebook. He had to be prepared, if anything went wrong it'd be his fault. This was the best team they'd had in years, they simply _had_ to win.

And then, after two months of hard training and a thousand different strategies for his new Seeker, it was the night before the Gryffindor-Slytherin match.

'You excited?' Thomas asked Oliver when they both lay in their four-poster beds.

'I'm trying to sleep,' Oliver mumbled back.

'Oh, come one, Ollie, it's just a question. D'you reckon Finley will be watching?'

'Checking out the competition, sure.'

'Shut up,' Percy Weasley grunted from his bed, the one next to Thomas'.

 _Man, that guy can be a pain in the ass._

'Good night to you too, Weasley,' Thomas giggled. All five boys didn't say a word after that.

What Thomas had said made Oliver even more nervous. It was bad enough that this was the first match of the year, against _Slytherin_ , of all houses. But Finley would most certainly be watching. To her, Oliver was just another rival. The thought made Oliver's chest hurt.

Oliver tried to put her out of his mind and started visualising the Quidditch pitch tomorrow. Of course, he didn't know exactly what the Slytherin team would look like, but based on last year, he had a pretty good guess. Oliver guessed Terrence Higgs was still the Slytherin Seeker. He was nothing compared to Harry. With those happy thoughts in his head, Oliver finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Oliver ate a bit of toast for breakfast. 'Oh, come on, Wood, you can't be knocked down! You gotta have some food in you!' Jess exclaimed.

'Calm your tits, Jess,' Thomas said, and Jess looked offended by this, 'Oliver can't eat right before a big match. I remember shoving little pieces of toast down his throat before his first match.'

Jess chuckled, 'Not that it helped, he got a Bludger to the head two minutes in.'

'Thanks for reminding me,' Oliver grumbled.

'He talks!' Thomas exclaimed. 'It's a miracle!'

After eating another piece of toast (Jess wouldn't shut up about it) Oliver went to the changing rooms with the rest of the team. He put on his scarlet Quidditch robes, and made himself ready for his speech.

Oliver cleared his throat for silence, 'OK, men,' he said.

'And women,' Chaser Angelina Johnson said.

'And women,' Oliver agreed, 'This is it.'

'The big one,' Fred Weasley said.

'The one we've all been waiting for,' George said.

'We know Oliver's speech by heart,' Fred told Harry. 'We were on the team last year.'

'Shut up, you two,' Oliver said. 'This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it.'

He glared at them all as if to say, 'Or else.'

'Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you.' _And now try to_ not _get hit by a Bludger, Oliver. Try to impress Finley._

Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the pitch, as always, waiting for the two teams, broom in her hand. 'Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,' she said, once they were all gathered around her.

Oliver shook the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint's, hand firmly, and mounted his broom. He shot up in the air when Madam Hooch gave the signal, and went straight for the Gryffindor goalposts. He hovered in front of the middle goal. He watched the Quaffle, and only half listened to Lee Jordan's commentary. Oliver noticed Flint coming his way, and got prepared to stop the Quaffle. He did, easily, and threw the ball to Katie Bell, one of his Chasers. Adrian Pucey came close to scoring, but got hit in the face by a Bludger. A few moments later, Angelina Johnson scored. Oliver fist bumped the air, trying not to get his hopes up. He knew how deadly that could be. Last year, Oliver was sure they'd win the cup, and then everything went south.

Another few moments later, Pucey came towards Oliver again. Right before he intended to shoot, something shiny flew past his ear. Oliver had seen it loud and clear, the Snitch. He looked upwards, to where he and Harry had decided Harry would be until he saw the Snitch. Harry shot down, trying to catch the Snitch. Harry was almost there when….

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – that idiot Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom spun off course.

'THAT'S A FOUL!' Oliver screamed from his position. He quickly glanced at the audience. His eyes immediately fell on Finley, who looked angry too. Not as angry as he felt, but still.

Madam Hooch spoke to Flint, Oliver couldn't see what was happening, but it seemed like Madam Hooch wasn't pleased.

Gryffindor got a penalty, taken by Spinnet. She easily made the goal. This was one of those times Oliver wanted to be a Chaser, so he could throw the Quaffle straight in Flint's face. They could have won already!

Flint scored a goal. Sure, it was his first one, but that made Oliver only madder.

Oliver looked at Harry, checking if he had noticed the Snitch again. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, _What the hell is Harry doing?_ Harry was moving upward, jerking and twitching as he went. Now, Harry's broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then it felt like Oliver's heart had stopped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

'Help him!' Oliver yelled to no one in particular. He was _not_ letting the best Seeker Gryffindor had in years get hurt. The Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath Harry, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Oliver wasn't paying attention to the goals, and he didn't notice Flint scoring five times.

Oliver didn't know what happened, but up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. Harry was speeding towards the ground when everyone saw him clap his hand over his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell into his hand.

 _Wait a second, is that the…._

'I've got the Snitch!' he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

For Oliver, the confusion didn't matter. All that mattered was that they won. The first match of the year, Harry's first match, was a win.

But what was even better than winning the match, is what came later. 'Congrats on your match,' Finley said, smiling. It made Oliver's whole body light up.

'Thanks,' he beamed, suddenly out of breath.

'And, gotta be honest, you look pretty hot in the air.' _Wait, did she just…? Was she serious?_

Oliver's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered, 'You can come watch the training some time,' he said, as buff as he could.

Now Finley's eyes widened, and her mouth opened. It was more of excitement than of surprised. Oliver thought that was a good thing, until…. 'And steal all your game plans!'

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of that was really worth it. _No way!_ 'Actually, I don't think—'

'Just kidding, Wood. Don't worry, I won't come watch.' With that, Finley walked away. Oliver asked himself if he maybe said something wrong for her to just walk off, but he couldn't think of anything. Maybe she was just messing with him, maybe she didn't think he looked hot….

'Oi, mate, celebration time! Let's go, before Liza drinks everything.' Thomas jumped on Oliver's back like he always did, and together, they walked off. Oliver pretending that didn't just happen.

 **How bout this chapter am I right**

 **kay bye**

 **-CTM-**


	7. Chapter 7

'Fine! Just shut up about it, Jesus,' Oliver sighed. Oliver remembered what Finley had told him after the Gryffindor-Slytherin match and thought there was a pretty good chance she'd say yes.

'Great, cause there she is!' Thomas pointed her out in the hallway.

Oliver had to take a moment to catch his breath, and then walked up to her. But before he even got there, a Hufflepuf sixth year started talking to her. Oliver thought his name was Rose-something, he didn't know the guy's first name. Oliver waited for a second, trying to listen to what he was saying. He didn't like how much Finley was smiling at him.

'I'd love to come with you,' Oliver heard Finley say.

Hufflepuf-guy replied something, but Oliver had stopped listening. He turned back to Thomas, who was looking at him confused and annoyed.

'Mate! What are you doing! Go ask her already,' he said a little to loud. People's heads turned their way.

'She's going with that guy,' Oliver replied glumly.

'What? She's going with that prick? What the—'

'Tommy,' Oliver snapped, 'let's go.'

'But—'

'Gooooo.'

The rest of the day was absolute terror for Oliver. He had Charms with the Ravenclaws, and since Finley was a Ravenclaw, with her. He sat at the back of the class and threw down his backpack before Ralph could even say hi.

'Mate,' Thomas said, sitting next to him, 'she's looking.'

'Everyone's looking,' Lisa added.

'Don't care,' Oliver grumbled.

'What's your problem?' Ralph asked.

Jess sat down next to Oliver and patted his back, to Oliver's annoyance. 'Give the boy a rest, he's grieving. Something terrible happened.'

'Thanks, Jess,' Oliver grumbled again, his head now laying on his backpack.

'No problem, Ollie,' Jess smiled.

'I was being sarcastic.'

'I know.'

'And watch yourself, Sallow, that's _my_ nickname.'

Thomas accusing Jess of stealing his nickname for Oliver normally would've made Oliver smile. Right now, though? Nothing. Not even a smile.

Thomas looked at his friend, still laying on his backpack, concerned. 'She broke you, mate.' When Oliver didn't respond, Thomas went on. 'We're going to Hogsmeade together, okay? Ralph, you're joining, just us boys. We'll find you _twenty_ girls prettier than Finley! What do ya say?'

'Do I really have a say in the matter?'

'So, it's settled! Next week the boys are back to make the streets of Hogsmeade unsafe!'

Liza snickered as Ralph carefully said, 'Actually, I was gonna ask—'

'No, Williams, not happening. Our mate needs us to hit on girls who are way out of our league with him—'

'No I do _not_ ,' Oliver interrupted.

'—so that's what we're gonna do!'

'How could you talk about hitting on girls when Liza is sitting right there?' Jess asked faux-disgusted.

'Shut uuuuuuuuuuup,' Thomas answered, a little too loud.

'Thank you, Mr. Walker,' Flitwick called from the front of the class. 'Now that everyone is quiet, let's start the lesson.'

Flitwick didn't respect the fact that Oliver was heart-broken and asked him the toughest question of all. After embarrassing himself for the Oliver didn't know how manyth time, he looked at Finley. She was whispering furiously with her friend, who was looking over-excited. Of course, Flitwick didn't say anything about the whispering, because they were his star students.

Oliver couldn't wait till the Hogsmeade trip was over.

 **I don't remember if I've used Jess' last name before so I found a new one**

 **Please say if it's something else so I can change it :)  
**

 **Also I wrote this chapter just now cos stuff was missing even though I should be doing homework**

 **Very proud of myself now**

 **Sending love and virtual cookies from ur bisexual friend**

 **-CTM-**


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver really didn't want to go to Hogsmeade, but Thomas practically dragged him there. Thomas and Ralph tried hard to cheer Oliver up. For their sake, Oliver pretended to have fun. After going to Honeyduke's, they went to the Three Broomsticks.

At this point, Oliver had pretty much forgotten about Finley, so of course she was sitting in a corner with Hufflepuf-prick. Thomas and Ralph looked at Oliver, concerned, but Oliver just shrugged.

'It's fine, guys.' They didn't look convinced. 'I'm serious, just sit down.'

So, they did. After Ralph got them all Butterbeers, Thomas started pointing out the girls he thought were hot. Ralph and Oliver just laughed at him.

Two girls of about 18 walked in and Thomas went nuts. They looked over, so Thomas quickly gestured them over.

'Mate,' Ralph hushed, 'what're you doing?'

'Having fun, you should try it,' Thomas whispered back and then said to the women, 'Hello ladies, welcome to the Three Broomsticks.' He smiled devilishly.

'Yeah, we know. We're familiar here,' the red-head said, looking at the bartender and putting up two fingers.

'Well, that's great. Sit down, please,' Thomas said while Oliver and Ralph tried to keep their laughter in check.

The blonde laughed. 'I think we can find our own table.'

'But there's a place for you here, right boys?' Thomas asked Oliver and Ralph.

'If you say so, Tommy,' Oliver smiled. Thomas' left eye twitched.

The red-head snickered. 'Your name is Tommy?'

'It's Thomas, actually,' Thomas grimaced. 'What's yours?'

The bartender came around with two firewhiskeys and the red-head took a sip before answering. 'It's Suzanne, but you can call me Suzy. Now let me ask you this, why would we stay here with you, little boy?'

'Well, just so you know, not everything about me is little.' Thomas leaned in.

'God,' Oliver coughed.

'That's terrible, mate,' Ralph laughed.

'Shut up,' Thomas said with the same slick voice, even though he didn't mean it as slick.

'Your friends are right, that was horrible,' the blonde laughed. 'We should go, Evan will be waiting.'

Suzy drained her drink, stood up and said. 'Bye, Tommy, it was nice to meet you.'

'At least give me your last name so I can owl you!' Thomas stood up, his arms spread.

'It's McConnell,' Suzy said as she and her friend left the bar.

Thomas said down again with a huge smile on his face. 'And that's how you get a girl. Feel better already, Ollie?'

'Oh, yeah, for sure.'

'See, you just needed a day out with the boys to forget about that stupid—Shit.' Thomas looked around Oliver at something.

'What?' Oliver asked.

'Nothing!' Thomas quickly looked back at Oliver. 'Just bummed Suzy McConnell had to leave already,' he faked a smile.

Oliver turned around to look and the smile that was still plastered on his face quickly left him. Finley was snogging Hufflepuf-prick. Oliver looked back at the table. 'Let's go.'

'Yeah.' The three of them quickly stood up and left.

'Where d'you wanna go now?' Ralph asked Oliver, concerned.

'I think I'm just gonna go back to the castle.' Oliver replied. Thomas was about to argue, when Oliver said. 'You stay here, I need to do some homework, anyway.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, see you guys later.' And with that, Oliver left for the castle, feeling so much worse than the day before.

 **-CTM-**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while but I'm back :)  
School was a lot  
But it's winter vacation now!  
So yeah uploading is gonna go back to normal again**

For Charms, they had to do a project. Professor Flitwick had made pairs. Oliver hoped with all his heart he wasn't paired with Finley, but, of course, luck wasn't on Oliver's side. He sighed loudly when Flitwick called his and Finley's name, sinking lower in his seat.

After class, Finley came after Oliver, who tried to sneak away as quickly as possible. 'Hey, Wood, when do you wanna get started on our project?'

'Dunno,' Oliver didn't look at Finley.

'Tomorrow, after class, in the library?'

'Sure, whatever,' Oliver muttered as he slipped away.

Oliver dreaded the next day. Finley had been spending the last couple of weeks being extremely happy with Hufflepuff-prick. Oliver was happy she was happy, but not who she was happy with. Why did other guys suddenly have to notice how amazing she was, too?

Oliver got to the library a little early and waited for Finley while glaring at the table. She finally showed up with Hufflepuf-prick. They kissed, and he left. Finley watched him leave with a loving smile on her face.

Oliver couldn't even enjoy Finley beautiful face.

She sat down opposite Oliver, still smiling. 'All right, let's get started on this thing.'

Oliver grumbled something incoherently. You didn't need to hear his words to understand what he meant.

Finley glanced at him. 'What's going on with you, Wood?'

'Nothing, nothing at all. How's your boyfriend doing?'

Finley snorted. 'Jake's doing fine, thanks for asking.'

'Jake's doing fine, well that's just great! I'm so happy for you two!' The sarcasm in Oliver's voice was so thick it was impossible to miss.

'So that's what this is about.'

'"what this is about", what's that supposed to mean, I'm just saying I'm very happy for you two. You're such a lovely couple, you know.'

Finley crossed her arms. 'If this is what I think it is, then you're a sexist prick, Wood.'

Oliver looked up at Finley for the first time and raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell do you think it is, then?'

'I think that you like me.' Oliver puffed and looked away while his ears grew red. 'And I think that because of that, you think I'm your property, so I can't date anyone else. And I think that is some sexist bullshit, Wood. So, cut it out and act normal, for Christ's sake.' Oliver noticed that Finley had kept her voice down and had stayed completely calm during her little rant, as to not make a scene.

Oliver was silent for a while, until he got up the courage to speak again. 'That's not it. I just think it's unfair that he gets to date you just because he was five seconds earlier with asking you out.'

'Oh,' Finley's face fell, 'then I'm sorry for just assuming. Let's get started on this project.'

 **-CTM-**


End file.
